


The Demon Under Your Bed

by Komaju



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fluff, M/M, Other, Terato, Teratophilia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boly fuck what have i done, demons are just cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaju/pseuds/Komaju





	The Demon Under Your Bed

Your family had just moved into a new house, a big old Victorian number that looked like it'd seen better days. You objected of course, moving was never a fun thing, it caused chaos and many a breakdown, but you never had much a choice in the matter. 

  


Before you all moved in, repairs were done, and admittedly it looked nicer, more comforting. Your room was a soft red color that reminded you of fall and sweet tea, and the outside was a crisp yellow that cheered up the drabness of the other houses that surrounded yours.

  


But, the house wasn't without its shortcomings. Within a month you began to notice… Odd goings on. Shadows would appear and disappear on a whim - with no prior lighting, you'd hear footsteps in the attic above, and you (but nobody else noticed) that even food would be snuck away, sometimes wrappers would be returned but others you'd never find a trace of again. You could blame the creaking attic and maybe even the shadows on the house's old age… but food disappearing? Really. It's surprising no-one noticed it, or if it was someone in your household, no-ones owned up to it.

  


Eventually, you began to worry. What if there was some crackhead living in the attic? No, that couldn't be. The attic had work done so if anyone was up there, they were either very good at hiding or would have been found out, right? Eventually, you even began to notice that the shadows you had seen before tended to linger around you the most. You never felt worried around the shadows, for some reason. They actually made you feel…. safe? It was odd. But you never felt upset or scared by them, at first - yes - but as time grew, they became almost comforting.

  


One night, however, the shadows came closer than ever before. You noticed it dart under your bed. Terrified, you refused to get up to look to see what in God's name it could be….. but eventually, Mother Nature won. You had to piss. Reluctantly, you get up. Slowly creeping out of bed. Eventually you're on the ground and… on a… tail? You hear a soft whine and a  _ thunk _ as something hits the bottom of your bed. Urgent matters aside, you cautiously peer under the bed. Resting under there was the shadow, but more solid than before. A gentle glint came from its rectangular pupils, and it whimpered softly. “Er…. I'm stuck.” 

  


You stared at the being for a bit. Was this a trick? A ploy to get you to “help” it and then it would curse you? Or take your soul? You sat and thought this over some, eventually, your thoughts were rudely interrupted by the same voice as before, “Could you  _ please  _ help me.” it whined. It's tail (which you had stepped on previously) was dejectedly wagging, as if trying to grab your attention. “Let me think about it first.” You replied, and went to take care of… business before you got back to the strange creature.

  


When you returned, it was still there. More visible and dare say, solid. It had large, curved horns - one of which was tangled in the springs of your bed, dark grey hair, pale skin that ended in sharp - black hands, and brown, rectangular pupils that reminded you of a goats. Infact, the creature rather reminded you of a goat. “C'mon… I don't have all night” it sighed, shifting uncomfortably. “How do I know this isn't a trick, you look rather like a demon, and don't demons do nasty tricks to try and steal people's souls?” The creature, no, demon looked  _ offended _ that you'd even  _ suggest _ the idea that it would even  _ attempt _ to steal your soul. “I'm a demon, yes. But not  _ that _ kind.” It growled, not at you, but the idea of a soul stealing demon. “I feed off of people's anxiety, sadness and depression. No need for souls.” You shuffled on your heels “Fine, but you better not try anything smart, or I'll exorcise your ass into Hell faster than you can count to three.” This was a bluff, you didn't know jack shit about getting rid of demons, but the demon looked upset nonetheless. Tears began to well in it's big brown eyes, “Please don't do that,” it begged “It's awful down there, and besides I don't like working for those demons!” You sighed, and crawled under the bed. After a bit of wiggling and grumbling, the demon was free. It stretched, yawned and thanked you enthusiastically. “Thank you so much!”

  


You smiled weakly, “It was no problem” You still didn't trust it, but the demon seemed…. almost kind. It smiled widely, revealing sharp fangs, “I just realized we never introduced ourselves. I'm Rizzal.” and it held out its hand, you reluctantly took it, and was pleasantly surprised to find it wasn't a trick. But you were surprised when it pulled you into a tight hug, its tail wagging enthusiastically. You squeaked a little, the air being driven out of your lungs, “and I'm Marik…. could you let me go please?” it blushed, “R-right sorry. I forget human customs aren't  _ like _ that.” 

  


After some conversing, you learned that they were trans (a pleasant surprise!) and nonbinary, and had fled Hell due to how awful their boss was. They'd been “house hopping” for a while - also known as “staying in people's attics till they noticed their presence and started talking about it”- and after that they'd find another house. They were fond of this one in particular, since it was on the market for ages, leaving them free reign till your family had moved in. 

  


You actually began to feel bad for them. “If it's any comfort, you can stay here. You don't seem all that bad, for a demon.” Rizzal looked at you wide eyed, in the pale light from the street you could see them grin and their tail whump happily against your bed. “Thank you! I promise I won't be much of a bother. If you ever want to talk, I'm usually in the attic, 'lest its night.” You smiled, and said you were tired, and bid them goodnight.

  


Well, till you felt a weight on the bed and looked over to see them curled up like a cat next to you. You sighed “Rizzal, you can't stay there. What if my parents see? Also we barely know each other.” This caused them to open one eye to stare back at you, and they said “It's fine, I've never let anyone see me…. well aside from  _ you _ . Also, might as well take this time to get to know you better, right?” You rubbed your nose “If I'm asleep you can't talk to me.” They wiggled their ears “I have good senses.” and with that, they were out like a light. You groaned, this was going to be an interesting home at least.


End file.
